


Dumbledore's wrath

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Albeus [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Ficlet, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Quidditch, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Theseus visits his old boyfriend, Albus in Hogwarts.





	Dumbledore's wrath

'Fucking weather' mumbled Theseus Scamander, stepping into the entrance hall of Hogwarts castle, folding his wet umbrella.

'Theseus, shhh' giggled Albus Dumbledore, who had come to greet him. 'It's school, you know. Lots of children everywhere... I don't want them to think, the headmaster's boyfriend is some kind of riff-raff.'

'Yes, yes... Sorry, Al' former Auror kissed Dumbledore's lips softly, in an apologizing manner. 'The weather is the most inconvenient!' he corrected himself then.

'That's better' Albus took his hand and lead him to the Great Hall, where everyone had breakfast at that moment. 'Come, you must be starving.'

Theseus visited Albus in the castle almost every Saturday. It was their tradition. Since they didn't live together, they had an agreement that Albus came to visit Theseus every Tuesday and Thursday and former Auror came every Saturday to the castle, so they can spend the whole day together. Sometimes he even stayed the night and went back home on Sunday. This schedule worked for them all those years, made both happy and satisfied.

That particular Saturday seemed to be same as the others. There was a quidditch match planned for late morning, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, which was obviously interesting for both of them, since Theseus was Hufflepuff himself, and Albus, Gryffindor of course.

Dumbledore looked at his lover, over the teacher's table, happy to see him again in such good shape. Theseus was only eight years younger than Albus, but he still looked very attractive, even as an old man. Despite his hair turned gray, and a lot of wrinkles showed on his face, he still had that something in his eyes and in his smile, what had always driven Dumbledore mad.

'Hope that bastards from the gate will disappear soon' said Scamander, pouring tea to his mug. Everybody understood he was referring to the dementors, which protected the school from Sirius Black intrusion.

'We all hope they'll do' sighed Professor McGonagall. 'But it seems like Ministry didn't do anything to catch Black.'

'Minerva, don't forget I'm retired now and without me, they're like children in the fog' Theseus sent Professor McGonagall a charming smile. She rolled her eyes, but say nothing. Albus chuckled quietly under his nose.

♡♡♡

When the match started, Theseus seemed to be in quite a bad mood.

'What is it, my dear?' asked Dumbledore, casting an umbrella spell above the tribune for teachers.

'Bloody November. I'm freezing. Couldn't you do something with this place, so it won't be so damn cold?!'

'I'm terribly sorry, my dear, but I simply could not. It is a quidditch match and that's mean I cannot interfere in the field's conditions.'

'That's not field. That's just a tribune.'

Dumbledore smiled and wrapped his arm around Scamander's shoulder.

'Maybe that will do?'

Theseus blushed like he was a teenager again. Dumbledore loved this flaw (or merit, depends on which side you look at it) in his complexion, which made him prone to blush.

'Oh... Yeah, somehow. Thanks.'

The players were barely visible in the heavy rain, but they were still playing, as usual in quidditch. Gryffindor ran fifty points when Albus felt something was wrong.

'Can you feel it?' asked Theseus instantly, looking around. 'What, to the name of Merlin...'

But he didn't finish, because the answer to his question, was right behind them. The dementors approached the field, spreading their miserable aura around.

'It cannot be...' growled Dumbledore, standing up.

'ALBUS! THIS BOY!' shouted Theseus, pointing up in the sky. Dumbledore looked there, only to see Harry Potter falling from his broomstick.

Immediately he found himself in the middle of the field, saving Harry with a spell before the boy smashed himself on the ground. Then, when he lay quite safely in the mud, Albus yelled wildly:

'NO ONE LET YOU CAME HERE! NEVER, I REPEAT, NEVER, DO IT AGAIN!' He cast most powerful, he could afford at the time, Patronus Charm and chased dementors. 'BE GONE, YOU MISERABLE THINGS!'

When they fleed, he waved his wand and conjured the stretcher on which, he carried Harry to the castle. He was so angry, that he decided to talk with Fude. The Minister could take these monstrous guards back, where they came from.

♡♡♡

Harry was fine, according to what Madame Pomfrey was saying. Albus stood near his bed in the hospital wing, for some time.

'Almost seventy years together and I have never seen you in such anger' said Theseus, who was watching him from the doorstep. 'Including that day, when Abeforth changed your favorite slippers into two chickens, during Christmas Holidays.'

Albus sent him an amused glare, which meant, that he was back in his usual state of mind.

'I just hate dementors...'

Theseus approached, taking his hand gently.

'I know, Al. I know that very well' he looked at Harry, who was still unconscious. 'I think we should leave him now, he's quite safe, and I bet his friends will be there soon.'

'You're probably right' Dumbledore sighed and let Theseus took him out of the hospital wing.

'Let us see if an old man as you can still walk on foot to Hogsmeade' he teased when they entered the corridor. 'Maybe Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop instead of Three Broomsticks Inn, this time?'

Headmaster raised his eyebrows, so the former Auror shrugged and said:

'I think it's more romantic and... intimate.'

'Yes, yes... of course' admitted Dumbledore, with a little smirk wandering over his lips. 'But I think, most intimate, would be my bed.'


End file.
